


The Things I Cant Say Out Loud

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Charlie visits Heaven and comes across an interesting sight.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Things I Cant Say Out Loud

A year ago if you had told Charlie that one day she would be invited into Heaven to speak with the Big Man Himself about her redemption project, she would've shrieked like a fangirl on Exstacy and fainted dead away. 

(Wait, that was what actually happened...never mind!)

ANYWAY as it was she was now walking through the honest to God _Gates of Heaven_ with the one and only _Gabriel_ who nodded to St Peter as they walked through the golden gates. The Saint eyed Charlie warily, clearly not trusting a princess of Hell in his home. Charlie tried a friendly wave and got a stiff hand raise in return. Well, it was better than the finger!

She and Gabriel walked into Heaven and Charlie gasped at the sight of it. Words couldn't describe the beauty and splendor that was the paradise for humanity. A songwriter could be given their entire life and never compare to the music that flowed through the air around her, and the warmth, the sheer warmth and comfort that Charlie felt walking through this place...it was like being in Vaggies arms, like hearing her mothers comforting voice. She felt something wet on her face and realised with a start that she was crying. She scrubbed her eyes before Gabriel could see.

"Do not be ashamed of your tears, Princess" she jumped as the archangel spoke. He wasn't even facing her, how the hell had he seen?! "Tears are a natural reaction when one arrives in Heaven, be they of joy or sadness"

Charlie blinked "Wh-who could possibly be sad about being here?!"

"...The ones who were left behind"

Charlie didnt really understand, but she kept quiet, not wanting to seen stupid in front of an honest to God _archangel holy shit she still couldn't believe it!_

After a time they arrived in front of an office. Nothing fancy about it at all, just a plain, wood-carved door roughly the height of a tall human man, the word GOD stamped on it in simple black lettering.

Holy crap, God was behind that door. Holy crap, she was going to meet God. Holy crap, she hoped she could stop swearing before she met God! Who she was MEETING! In HEAVEN! Holy _SHIT!_

Gabriel turned to her, his arms behind his back primly "If you will take a seat, I shall inform our Lord that you have arrived" with one perfect arm he gestured to a simple armchair that definately hadn't been there before, crafted of brown leather that looked as soft as a feather bed.

"Okay!" Charlie squeaked, and sat. Gabriel then knocked on the door and, after a moment, let himself in. The door closed behind him and Charlie was left to herself.

After several minutes of waiting she started to look around. The place she was in had a great view. Fluffy clouds as perfect and marshamllowly as she had always dreamed stretched out as far as her eyes could see, the sky such a gentle and beautiful blue it wouldve made an artist weep. It was so different to the stagnant red of Hells Pentegram, Charlie didnt think she would ever get tired of looking at it. She wished she could take a picture, if her people saw what redemption could gain them she was sure they would all be lining up for the chance!

She sat there for several minutes, daydreaming and going over the mission statement she and Vaggie had covered (with the promise that she Would. Not. Sing!) and reciting the song she had prepared (just in case!) when movement caught her eye. Someone had arrived on the cloudy plain. A person. A human person.

Excitedly she focused on them as they came closer. A real life human soul. An elderly woman who walked with the strength of a much younger woman, and she was carrying something in her arms. After a good deal of squinting Charlie realised that it was a baby, a teeny tiny little baby boy in light green dungerees and little white socks on his feet.

Charlie fought not to squeal. Why had no-one told her that human babies were so cute?! Focusing completely on them now, she watched as the old woman carried the baby boy over the clouds, walking as calmly and confidently as if they were made of concrete. Occasionally the baby would open his eyes, and the woman's wrinkled lips would smile as she looked down at him.

They came to a stop just a few feet away from Charlie's line of vision, and the old woman looked up, watching the clouds like she was expecting something to happen, and all the while, she smiled. Charlie watched too, curious. Was something about to happen?

Suddenly, the empty expanse of clouds ahead of the woman bulged, cotton-candy wisps of white growing and expanding like a giant, cottony bubble. Charlie tensed, sure there was about to be an explosion of some kind, did she have time to get the two souls out of the way?!

But the old woman was still smiling, unafraid and rocking the baby in her arms as the clouds burst.

Charlie gasped. The shreds of cloud disappeared into harmless nothingness and in their place colour exploded. Dozens and dozens of balloons flew into Heavens sky, all the colours of the rainbow and swirling above the old woman and the baby in a helium-feulled tornado of colour. Charlie stared at it, wide eyed, as the balloons seemed to swirl and converge, crowding themselves into a bunch as so many strings tied themselves together into one ribbony rope. A rope that the old woman grabbed onto and held once it floated towards her.

"Look at that, little man!" the old woman cooed to the little baby, held securely against her chest with one arm "Look at all the balloons mummy and daddy sent you, aren't they lovely? And look, there's some from your nanny, and your grandad and all of your aunties and their friends! Isn't that lovely, sweetheart, eh? Do you like them?"

The baby boy looked up at the balloons, not making a single peep as the colours swirled and danced over his little face. Still cooing softly to the little child, the old woman carried him back over the expanse of clouds, the balloons wobbling merrily in their wake.

As Charlie watched them go, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she wasn't surprised this time.

"He's ready for you now"

"Oh!" she turned around to see Gabriel standing behind her like he'd never been gone "Uh, sorry! Got a little distracted, I guess!"

A delicate frown appeared on his face "Are you quite alright, princess?"

Charlie wiped her face and nodded "Yes, yes, I'm totally fine! I...I just think I finally understood what you meant before, thats all"

"...I see. Well, as I said, God is ready for you now so if you would like to...?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" she straightened her bow tie and walked towards the open door, but just before she entered, she couldn't help but chance a glance behind her, to glimpse the balloons one more time, but they were already gone, disappeared into the depths of paradise.

But that was okay. They had gotten to where they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my nephew.
> 
> Always remembered. Loved forever. I hope you liked the balloons, little one <3


End file.
